KingHuffman's Gauntlet Dark Legacy
by KingHuffman
Summary: Fanmake of the popular video and arcade game and dedicated to the late Michael Clarke Duncan. When the evil Chernabog and his foul minions are unleashed upon the eight realms, it's up to eight brave heroes to stop him and restore peace to the lands. Unless Xehanort has anything to say about it. Tsukune x Moka and Kevin x Gwen.


KingHuffman's Gauntlet Dark Legacy

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And this story shall be dedicated to the memory of Michael Clarke Duncan.

Prologue: Chernabog Unleashed

**Fanfiction DOT Net Presents**

**A KingHuffman Story**

**Based on the arcade/video games 'Gauntlet Legends' and 'Gauntlet Dark Legacy'**

**Starring**

**Todd Haberkorn as Tsukune Aono**

**Alexis Tipton as Moka Akashiya**

**Sir Ian McKellan as Gandalf the Grey**

**Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

**John Rhys-Davies as Gimli, Son of Gloin**

**Creg Cipes as Kevin Levin**

**Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson**

**Paul Kandel as Clopin**

**Christopher Lee as Ansem the Wise**

**Robin Williams as Batty Koda**

**Junius Matthews (May He Rest in Peace) as Archimedes**

**Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon**

**Jason Dorhing as Terra**

**Leonard Nimoy as Xehanort**

**John Hurt as The Horned King**

**Clancy Brown as Diaglos the Dark Dragon**

**Jeremy Irons as Scar**

**Maryke Hendrikse as Gilda**

**Jim Cummings as Kaa**

**Paul Freeman as Ivan Ooze**

**Susan Sarandon as Shelob**

**Jonathon Freeman as Jafar**

**Colm Feore as Laufey**

**Andy Serkis as The Witch King**

**And**

**Michael Clarke Duncan (May He Rest in Peace) as Chernabog**

**In**

**KingHuffman's Gauntlet Dark Legacy**

As the scene was set, we could see a young man with tanned skin, long dark brown hair, light blue eyes and wearing a strange robe named Terra, who under the influence of an evil Sorcerer named Xehanort, using the powers of twelve great Runestones began to summon a terrible evil upon the eight realms.

"Yes...Yes...This is perfect! Soon, I will control this creature and the eight realms will bow before me and kiss my feet!" Terra said maniacally as he assembled the Runestones, and then from out of the Runestones came a flash of fire and a giant black Demon with huge bat like wings and bright yellow eyes called out in a deep bass voice like Michael Clarke Duncan.

"Who dares to awaken the mighty Chernabog?!" The Demon, now known as Chernabog, demanded.

"It is I, Terra, apprentice to Ansem the Wise. It was I who summoned you." Terra said in an arrogant manner.

"For what purpose?!" Chernabog demanded more in agitation.

"To destroy all that my feeble master has worked hard for, and to make myself the new master of the eight realms." Terra replied.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Foolish boy, were you not aware that I cannot be controlled without the thirteenth Runestone?" Chernabog laughed with triumph, much to Terra's surprise.

"What? No, no, no. It's all wrong. You are to serve me, Chernabog. I am the one who summoned you. YOU...SERVE...ME!" Terra said, causing the Demon to laugh really hard at that comment.

"ME? SERVE? YOU? HA! You should know, Terra...I don't serve anyone...but myself. And, as for you...for foolishly thinking you could control me without the last Runestone...you shall suffer an eternity of pain and torture in the Underworld...forever!" Chernabog roared as he raised his hand and...crushed Terra like a bug!

Once Terra was dead, Chernabog tossed his body away and summoned his minions on the land.

His minions included Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Ogres, Minotaurs, Dark Elves, Demons, Black Dwarves, Uruk-hai, the Undead Scourge, Mummies, Frost Giants, Lizardmen and other foul monsters.

"Go...and infest the realms with all your evil and destroy all those...who would dare oppose my power." Chernabog demanded as each group of monsters set out for a certain realm.

"And now...to make sure the Runestones shall never be found or used...against me." Chernabog laughed evilly and scattered the Runestones across the eight realms.

Chernabog smiled evilly and returned to the Underworld, with Terra's soul as his prisoner.

Meanwhile, a wicked specter with fiery yellow eyes, tanned skin and a white goatee, obviously Xehanort grinned evilly.

"Perfect. Once that fool Chernabog is finished, I will inherit Terra's body and it will be my turn to conquer the eight realms."

Moments later an old man with long blonde hair and a blonde beard named Ansem the Wise appeared in the tower, and saw to his horror that his apprentice was dead, the Runestones were gone and the portals to the eight realms shielded by Chernabog's magic.

At his side were a brown furred, black winged, pink eyed fruit bat named Batty Koda, a small brown owl named Archimedes and a small purple scaled Dragon with a green spine, lime green eyes and a tanned belly named Spike.

"Terra..." Ansem said fearfully.

"What happened here?" Archimedes asked.

"Who could have done this?" Batty asked in concern.

"How did this happen?" Spike asked in fear.

"Terra must have foolishly unleashed Chernabog on the realms...and now many innocent lives will be lost." Ansem said.

"Then...there is no hope at all of defeating Chernabog, Master Ansem?" Batty asked.

"What do we do?" Archimedes asked.

"How can we hope to stop Chernabog's rampage, Master?" Spike asked.

Ansem thought about it as much as he could.

"I cannot stop Chernabog on my own. No matter how powerful I am, Spike, Archimedes and Batty, my powers are not enough to defeat Chernabog."

"Then we'll never be able to save the realms. We're gonna need a miracle, or someone...to help us take down Chernabog." Archimedes said.

This gave Ansem an idea.

"Of course...we will call on the respective heroes from each realm; the barbarian warrior Prince from the Mountain Kingdom, Tsukune Aono, the beautiful Vampire-Valkyrie Moka Akashiya from Castle Hyrule, the powerful Wizard Gandalf the Grey from the realm of Egypt, the valiant Archer Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood, the brave Gimli, son of Gloin, from the realm of Jotunheim, the chivalrous Knight Kevin Levin from Skyloft, the Jester Clopin from the Circus Realm and the mystical Sorceress Gwen Tennyson from Transylvania."

Then with his magic, Ansem started showing an image of eight great heroes.

The first hero was a young shirtless boy of about seventeen with short spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes, and barely naked, save for the fact that he was wearing a reddish brown furry loincloth, a reddish brown furry vest, and furry boots, carrying a spear in his right hand, a sword and tomahawk at his waist and a bow and arrow on his back named Tsukune Aona.

The second hero was a young girl of about seventeen with long pink hair, light green eyes, carrying a sword and shield and all clad in seductive blue armor named Moka Akashiya.

The third hero was an old man all clad in grey robes with a big grey beard, light blue eyes and a pointy hat, carrying a staff in his left hand and a sword in his waist named Gandalf the Grey.

The fourth hero was an Elf with long blondish hair, light blue eyes and clad in the armor of Mirkwood Forest with a longbow, arrows and two knives at his back named Legolas Greenleaf.

The fifth hero was a Dwarf with a red beard, red hair, dark brown eyes and clad in Dwarvish armor with a battle ax in his hands and a pair of throwing axes at his belt named Gimli.

The sixth hero happened to be a young man of about twenty all clad in chainmail with long dark black hair, dark brown eyes and carrying a lance and shield in his hands, a mace at his belt and a crossbow and quiver of bolts at his back named Kevin Levin.

The seventh hero was a man in his thirties wearing a fanciful jester costume, with a black goatee, a pointed nose, a purple mask on his face, and carrying a few bombs and a few knives on his belt named Clopin.

And the eighth and last hero was a young girl of about sixteen with long red hair, lime green eyes, with a Sorceress' robe on her, a wand of great power and a ring on her finger which glew pink named Gwen Tennyson.

"What? Those eight are whom you've chosen to help defeat Chernabog? You're kidding, right Master Ansem?" Spike asked.

"I am afraid not, Spike. They are our only hope of ever defeating Chernabog and his guardians. If they do not work together to best this Demon, the realms will be lost and all shall fall into darkness." Ansem said seriously.

"Then you better hurry, Master Ansem. Because without them, our gooses are cooked." Archimedes suggested.

"Very well then. It is time." Ansem said as he gathered his powers and summoned each hero from their respective realm.

But would they heed the call to Ansem's problems?

Only fate would decide that.

Author's notes: Whew! I hope everyone will have enjoyed my attempt to do a fanmake of Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. And again, this is dedicated to the late Michael Clarke Duncan, so please be gentle with me. In the next chapter, our heroes are summoned and must go through the forsaken lands of Transylvania as their first task in this adventure. Here's what you need to know.

Terra, Xehanort and Ansem come from the Kingdom Hearts series.

You all know who Chernabog is, right?

Batty Koda comes from Ferngully: The Last Rainforest.

Spike is the little Dragon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Archimedes comes from Sword in the Stone.

Tsukune and Moka are from Rosario Vampire.

Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli come from The Lord of the Rings.

Kevin and Gwen are from the Ben 10 series.

And Clopin is from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Until the next chapter, read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators.


End file.
